Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3y+3-8+2y}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3y + 2y} + {3 - 8}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {5y} + {3 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5y} {-5}$ The simplified expression is $5y-5$